


And so, Lilies Bloom

by kazumi123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, But the Feels consumed me, Clone Sex, Feels, Finally, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Happy Birthday Hatake Kakashi, Happy Ending, Hokage Uchiha Obito, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Light Bondage, M/M, Obito is busy with his job as Hokage, Oops I spoil it, Susprisingly for the Author, These two trash ninjas, This was just suppose to be smut, While Kakashi is both the ANBU and Jounin commander, Written for Kakashi's Birthday, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumi123/pseuds/kazumi123
Summary: Written for Kakashi's Birthday. (Yes I know I'm late).Or.Kakashi gets more than just surprise sex from Obito on his birthday, and the consequence action sent the entire village into a wildfire of gossips and rumors.





	And so, Lilies Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> The Author is Uke Kakashi deprived, so the author crawled out of her cave to write some.
> 
> Review and comments if you're kind. :D

“Uh…huh….”

Kakashi moaned low at the back of his throat, back arching as his hips swayed slightly, desperate for some sort of stimulation. Everything felt hot, beads of rolling sweat dripping down from his forehead only to be soak up by his mask. Clothes that are usually baggy felt restricted and stuffy, clung to his trembling limbs like a python waiting for its prey to submit. He leaned further against the counter, and he let out a curse when his weak fingers sent the glass he had just drink from tumbling over the edge.

“Having fun there, Bakakashi?”

Obito, the damned Uchiha, gave a sharp bark of laughter as his companion swiftly kicked out in frustration and irritation at his form. Even from suffering from such a delicate condition, the silver-haired hair still managed to muster the strength to lash out, though, from his watery eyes and wet bangs framing his deliciously reddened face, the Uchiha judged that such feat was only fleeting. And he was right; as soon as he did so, the silver-haired Jounin collapsed to the floor, panting with exertion. His head lolled fruitlessly on the floor, pale lashes trembling beautifully in the translucent lights of their apartment. His dark jounin sweatshirt was drenched with sweat. He looked the most beautiful when he was at his most vulnerable, Obito thought to himself.

“Wh…what did you do?” Kakashi gasped as a lance of heat spiked through his body, making him curled up desperately on the wooden floor, clutching his stomach. His rosy blush deepened greatly when something hard prodded against his knuckles, though his hips eagerly jolted forward at the stimulation. He tried to cover his excitement as discreetly as he could with both his palms, but the smugness in the Uchiha’s red eyes showed that he clearly saw Kakashi’s arousal, and Kakashi’s pale fingers trembled fruitlessly against the tent in his trousers. Much to his shame (and secret pleasure), he found his lover’s perverted gaze adding to his arousal, and already, he knew he was leaking pre-cum.

Whatever Obito had spiked his drink with was _damn_ effective.

“Nothing much.” Obito’s husky voice calmly replied, even as he kneeled so that he could brush his scarred lips against Kakashi’s ear. A flicker of the tongue sent the silver-haired Jounin shivering, releasing a guttural moan that seemed to make the Uchiha very pleased, judging by his widening grin. His strong fingers flexed and kneaded the tense muscles on his lover’s shoulders, his bigger build allowing him to fully drape himself over Kakashi’s heated body, their hips pushing and rutting against one another in a deliberate, carnal dance. A groan fled Kakashi’s lips when the other bit the edge of his mask with his teeth, before fluctuating into a huff of laughter at the ludicrous look on Obito’s face as he waggled his eyebrows due to his victory of disposing of his lover’s mask. With his trademark cloth now bunching around his neck, Kakashi gave a toothy smile in return, before pulling Obito down to deliver a hard smack of a kiss against the other’s lips rather sloppily, not unlike a dog. His heart fluttered at the melody of the Uchiha’s laughter, and Kakashi flushes happily at the affectionate look the other gave him even as the other pushed against his cheek rather spiritedly. But reality kicked in rather swiftly, and the Hatake let out a guttural curse as another wave of heat surged rather painfully, making him curl more closely against Obito, spreading his legs so that he could wrap them around Obito’s hips. Kakashi then purred when the Uchiha ran a hand through his hair, and he chased it, wanting more.

Obito’s lips eagerly met his, and he responded with extreme enthusiasm. It has been quite a while since they had last bedded together -almost two months if Kakashi’s fizzled mind remembered correctly. Obito has been literally swamped with endless stacks of paperwork and on-field expeditions to neighboring countries, while Kakashi himself was busy commandeering both the ANBU and Jounin workforces to accommodate to the changing peace relations among the Shinobi Villages. They were both were simply too busy and committed to their respective duties to tend to their relationship, even when they lived in the same apartment. He missed this, Kakashi realized, with a desperate moan as Obito deftly massaged all the sensitive spots and nibbled on his collarbone. Kakashi’s rumpled shirt laid on the floor as they rolled around playfully, Kakashi nipping Obito’s fingers as the other tried to slither his scarred hand down to his naval. But when Kakashi nosed against the side of Obito’s throat, hands clenching the rough fabric bunched at the broad muscled, planes of the Uchiha’s back, he stopped.

“You’re a clone?” Despite being laced with aphrodisiacs and being grinded on sensually, the Hatake still managed to sound hurt, even as he tried to hide it out from his tone. Judging by the other’s wince, he didn’t hide it that well. Kakashi turned his head, averting his gaze. His body still thrummed with excitement, his face flushed, but his heart felt heavy as he had hoped that maybe, since today was…

Obito, or rather his clone, dropped his Cheshire grin to adopt an apologetic frown, nosing against the silky strand of Kakashi’s bird nest hair. His hands abandoned their conquest of exploring the Hatakes’s heated body to wrap themselves around Kakashi in a hug.

“Despite what it may seem…” The clone began, delivering swift, gentle kisses to Kakashi’s scarred eyelid that contain _their_ Sharingan, his cheek, those rosy lips. As he stared into Kakashi’s eyes, he faltered.

“Are you mad?” The dark-haired man hesitated, adopting an apprehensive, nervous look that reminded him of his younger days, when little, prepubescent Obito would shout and scream at anything and everything, fumbling about with the same grace as a flying slug. Now, accompanied by literally days ‘worth of memories of him working endlessly in the Hokage office for the good of the village and its occupants, it looked weirdly…off, as adult Obito has never been marred by anything less than matured confidence and stoic composure. As Hokage, it was not wise to show any sort of weakness, whether to comrades or enemies, lest it would be used against you. A Hokage is one who would sacrifice for the well-being of the village, no matter the cost.

Even when it involves precious, limited time with their loved ones.

Kakashi bit his lips, silent in contemplation. At this, Obito’s clone deflated, rearing back on his haunches, hands fisting the fabric at his knees. He looked absolutely distracted.

“I’m not mad, per se.” The Hatake started, and the clone looked up to see those mismatched jewels glistening with unwavering emotions, which added more to its natural allure. They were open and honest, an uncharacteristic trait that was not usually displayed by Hatake Kakashi, and the clone found himself entranced, bewitched by the beauty of Kakashi’s expressions, aware that he was the only one in the world fortunate enough to witness it. The Hatake reached out to hold the clone’s hand in his, gripping it gently. His tone was soft yet firm. “Truthfully, maybe a little. But I can’t be angry when I can understand it completely. We are first and foremost, tools that served the village. Anything else comes after.”

The clone laughed, but it was doleful and short. “I wish it wasn’t this way. I-I, being Hokage—I didn’t want it to be at the expense of our time--“

“Shh.” Kakashi brushed a hand against the other’s scarred cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had begun to fall. “Hey now, Crybaby. Why are you being so down? I’m still here aren’t I? And you are here, too. When the village has stabilized and flourished, then maybe the time that we missed out on can be reclaimed when peace reigns. And I know you can lead us to it. “He gripped Obito’s hands tighter. “I know that we can do it.”

Obito stared at him wide-eyed, before letting his head hang whilst he burst into chuckles, uncaring of the wayward tears dripping onto the wooden floorboards. “For a guy who is prodding me with his erection, you’re being awfully mouthy, Bakakashi.”

“Ah, so you do remember that I’m drugged and horny as hell?” Kakashi imitated Obito and waggled his eyebrows. He moved closer with the movement of a sly predator, and the clone gulped as that heated gaze pinned him down and a hand caressed the front of his bulge, fingers stroking across the rough fabric.

“Ah well, I—he has a plan.” He broke off into a moan as his lover slipped his deft, calloused hand into his trousers after expectantly unbuttoning his fly.

Kakashi giggled, even when he palmed the other’s erection. “By drugging me?”

“Ah well—“

“You silly idiot, you do realize that you don’t need to drug me for me to be horny for you?” Rustling sounds as the Hatake further undressed, pulling down the elastic waistband of his boxer sinfully while watching Obito the whole movement. On cue, the Uchiha pulled his dark sweatshirt over his head, licking his chapped lips in admiration at the flexing tight muscles that adorned his lover’s naked form.

“Hmm, might I just say that I got…inspired by a certain plotline of a certain love novel?”

He gripped the other’s narrow waist, pulling them close. In return, the other wrapped his arms around the Uchiha’s neck, nipping the other's lips until Obito shoved his mouth roughly against his lover’s, claiming each other so passionately at the absence of their long months without the other.

The next few minutes foresaw the two fumblings about in the dark; the Uchiha enjoying groping every piece of pale flesh he could see, enjoying those hard, sinuous muscles flexing against his palm while Kakashi bit and suckled on that one spot he knew Obito was sensitive, located between the visible division of the Uchiha’s human and artificial flesh at the nape of the other ‘s neck. A growl resounded in the living room as Obito withdrew slightly when he felt the other prodded against his abs, leaving behind glistening dews of semen on the flesh. A darkened smirk adorned his aristocratic features that indicated that he was extremely pleased with what he saw. His eyes glowed red in the dark, Sharingan hungrily capturing the lewd image his lover was providing him with; perky pale nipples standing erected on a chiseled pale chest, a hard rod twitching with rushed blood as it painted his navel and thighs with wet fluid, half-lidded eyes hooded with desire and lust, those pale lashes catching dew of sweats. He was the very picture of eroticism.

And Obito wanted to preserve it a bit longer.

“Mokuton.”

Kakashi sobbed as something cold and rough wrapped itself around his penis, squeezing and tightening around his head so that he wouldn’t, couldn’t come.

“Obito….Obito, please!” He shoved his hips, wanting painful release. His cock throbbed, leaking steady trail of pre-cum from its reddened bulbous head. He panted furiously, as fingers rubbed teasingly around his hole, slicked and cold from lube (Obito must have misused Kamui again.) He wailed when one of the tips breached his enflamed body, and he would have fallen if it was not for the Uchiha’s tight grip around his waist.

“Nu-uh,” Obito trailed his scarred palm along the Hatake’s abdomen, occasionally reaching up to tweak those delightful pink nipples, pulling it hard enough until he had Kakashi straining his body away from him, his pale chest reddening and glistening with sweat. All the while his fingers rubbed Kakashi’s velvety walls, stretching those neglected muscles until he could fit three, shoving each further inside, slowly spreading them apart. His lover mewled nonsensically as he did this, head lolling backward against Obito’s chest, his sex twitching against its restraints. “We still have about three hours left until office hours end.”

“And by orders from my main counterpart, I shall have to keep you company until the very end.”

Kakashi sobbed as a hand ran teasingly up his weeping length.

“Look forward to it, Kakashi.”

\---

“I’m home.”

Tell-tales of Obito’s Kamui resonated in the space of the living room, twisting the fabric of dimension with the pull of chakra until the beginnings of a white cape began to materialize out of nothingness. Bit of bit, the figure of the Fifth Hokage, Uchiha Obito came into the plane of existence, rustled dark hair propped by a worn-out headband, green vest of the Jounin uniform layered over by the white Hokage haori encased by flames. He blinked, and the inhuman glow of his Mangenkyo Sharingan faded away, leaving behind a pool of midnight black.

With practised ease, he started to remove his haori, folding it neatly before depositing it onto the couch. He then unzipped his vest, and pulled off his headband, which both joined the growing pile on the couch. Ruffling his hair, he heard the muffled sounds of moans resounding from the corner of the room, and he smiled.

“I see that you’ve been waiting for me…Kakashi.”

Kakashi moaned weakly around the ball-gag, which was drenched with sweat and saliva. His pale body was covered by a fine sheen of sweat, the mokuton that were encasing around his straining limbs arranging him nearly like a fine present to Obito -hands tied up above his head by a wooden branch, knees lifted all the way to his shoulders and held up by tendrils, exposing him obscenely to the Uchiha’s passionate gaze. A soft buzzing sound tickled his sensitive hearing as Obito drew closer to the pale figure, and his fingers reached out to gently admire the end of the impressive vibrator spreading his lover so widely and lovely.

“Would you like to receive your present now?”

There was a resounding keen when Obito’s fingers gripped the end of the vibrator, pushing it gently further in. He knew it was pressed up directly against the jounin’s sweet spot. The greedy pink hole clenched around the toy, eager and hungry.

Obito smiled menacingly, red-eyed gaze glinting.

“Hmhg hmpgh hmpgh!” Kakashi screamed into his gag when Obito roughly pulled out the toy out, enjoying the frantic spasms that he caused. The pink flesh contracted involuntarily, and the Uchiha hummed, meeting Kakashi’s tired gaze as he rested his head back against the mokuton that cradled him, nostrils flaring. Obito unhurriedly removed his glove, flexing his fingers. He then followed an invisible trail down the lovely figure, caressing the other's Adam’s apple, down that supple throat, chest, his toned belly until he reached the other’s sex, feeling it straining and pulsing beneath his touch, caged within a wooden prison.

Bringing his hands together to form the release sign, Obito gently caught Kakashi just before he could plaster himself on the surface, lowering him slowly before he rearranged him until Kakashi was laying bare before him. The Hatake blinked owlishly at him, reaching a hand out towards Obito. The Uchiha watched and caught it however before it could touch him, instead bringing it to his scarred lips and kissing gently it on the knuckles.

“O-Obito…” Was Kakashi’s first word after the Uchiha has ridden him of his gag. His voice was hoarse but filled with adoration.

“I’m sorry I was late. A new batch of plans came in last minute and I was acquired to authorize them before the end of the week.” Obito brushed a strand of hair away from the other’s face.

The Hatake let out a hoarse laugh, resting his head against Obito’s shoulder. “I-it’s fine. Your clone k-kept me busy.”

“I can see that.” Obito turned to look over his shoulder at his clone, who was sitting quietly in the shadows. He could tell from the frown on his mirrored countenance that the clone disapproved of his inability to return within the promised period, with now it being so late that the sky was already painted with the brilliance of the stars, the dawn of twilight engulfing the village. He was supposed to return hours ago.

But Obito wasn’t here to argue with himself, he was here because he wanted to spend time with his lover on day of his birth. So instead he redirected his full attention at his significant other, who was nuzzling him quietly to get his entire devotion. He motioned for the clone to follow his lead, to which the chakra being rolled his eyes at, but ultimately complied. Together, they took their positions; the clone at Kakashi’s head while the real one situated at his bottom. Obito looked at Kakashi to gauge his reactions, but the man just looked happy merely because there was two of Obito, far too gone to think any further than that.

As Obito spread those wonderfully long legs wide so that he could seat himself between them, his clone petted and crooned at Kakashi, who looked absolutely contented at the attention. Gently, he guided the other towards his proud erection, a result of hours tending to Kakashi. The silver-haired Jounin delivered a little kitten lick at the head, to which it was followed by a shy hum.

“Good boy, there’s a good little shinobi.” Obito’s clone moaned as that wonderful little mouth suckled gently around his head, gleaming little eyes looking up at him with benevolent reverent, beautiful white eyelashes trembling with exertion but also determination. He patted a hand through soft, wet stresses of pale hair, guiding Kakashi further down until his lips touched his balls, loving at the way Kakashi mewled softly around his girth, able to take it all.

Meanwhile, the real Obito kneaded his plump asscheeks, licking at the pink entrance with fast, steady swipes, loving the way it clenched so beautifully against his provocations. He growled, aligning his hips so that the head of his sex nudged the rim of Kakashi’s entrance, before he sank in slowly, drinking in Kakashi’s delighted screams as he was filled with his lover’s cock, the tight channel sucking him in further, deeper. He purposely stopped, retreated almost fully, before slamming back inside, howling with desire while Kakashi yipped happily at being so mercilessly penetrated, while still worshipping the clone’s erection with unmerciful slurps of the tongue. The clone groaned, gripping those silvery strands tighter, pushing his hips up as he pushed that sinful mouth further down to swallow him in its entirety.

Obito set a fast, brutal rhythm, watching as his thick cock rammed in and out of the pliant, stretched flesh. He gripped those magnificent hips hard enough to leave bruises, using it as a leverage to prod himself deeper, nudging constantly that spot that he knew drove his lover absolutely wild with need. Below him, Kakashi wailed and thrashed as he could possibly could while being pinned by Obito’s heavier body, those filthy sounds filtered by the rigid flesh of Obito’s clone.

He savored the wild muffled keen when he wrapped his fingers around the length of Kakashi’s weeping cock, swiping a tip underneath the sensitive head. Mercilessly he dragged sharpened fingernails down the pulsing hardened flesh when the Hatake tried to push himself against his palm in search of release, as a sort of punishment. With his motion, Kakashi impossibly tightened even further, and Obito cursed, knowing that he was reaching his limit.

A sharp grunt from his clone had Obito looking up just in time to witness the chakra being withdrew his sex from his lover’s mouth, climaxing globs of semen all over Kakashi’s blank yet gratified expression, bits of fluid catching on his moon kiss lashes and his parted rosy lips. With his release, the clone disappeared, and Obito grunted as memories came flooding from his clone’s experience, of being on both ends of fucking Kakashi. The Hatake rubbed his cheek in fulfillment against the floor, eyes half-lidded, a small smile gracing his serene countenance.

Obito roared, uncaring of the implications that it may bring tomorrow from their neighbors. His instincts screamed at him to stake his claim. With a snap of his chakra, the wooden tendril that prevented Kakashi from his long release withered away. He gripped Kakashi’s legs over his shoulders, bending him in half as he pistoned his hips in a frenzy like a madman, growling with pleasure as Kakashi could only moan and mewl at the onslaught, taking all of Obito in. He was loose and pliant, engorging all of Obito’s dick hungrily and so perfectly as if he only belonged there.

Most importantly, he belonged to Uchiha Obito.

As he is to Hatake Kakashi.

“Happy Birthday, my Light.” Obito whispered, as Kakashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and beads of pearly globs covered his taut stomach whilst Obito thrusted deep inside and reached his climax, milked by those hot, trembling walls. He swirled lazily, coating the inside with his claim as much as he could, before pulling out. Delighted by the drips of his semen that accompanied his movement, Obito growled in delight, before going in to claim a fervent kiss. Kakashi was unresponsive, already gripped by signs of unconsciousness, but the Uchiha dismissed it and bit down on the meat of Kakashi’s neck, suckling it until he left a large, purplish bruise that will certainly leave its mark for weeks.

Only his, Obito thought, as he pulled other into his arms and began his ascend to their bedroom, drinking in the sight of moonlight shone hair and rosy, wet half-parted lips as the other was swept along in the realm of dreams. Once inside, he cleaned up the other as best as he could before divesting him onto the plump mattress, fluffing the pillow underneath the other’s head, pulling the blanket until it was tucked under Kakashi’s chin, before he turned in himself, pressing his body close to the other for warmth and comfort.

Despite their strenuous activity, and his unrelenting schedule of Hokage work for the day, Obito found himself staring at the swaying strand of Kakashi’s hair in the midnight breeze, at that serene face, at the purpling bruise mark that he had left, instead of sleeping.

But more importantly, he was mulling over the memories that his clone had left him, as he pulled Kakashi closer to him, tucking his face into that silvery bush of a hair, inhaling the scent that he hadn’t been attended to for so long. He shuddered, burying himself deeper.

_‘I’m still here aren’t I? And you are here, too.’_

It was selfish and foolish for someone of his position to do this, but…

He wanted to hope.

\---

“Hokage-sama, is this what I think this is---?!”

One of the desks Chuunin burst into the Hokage office, eyes wide and mouth agape. His face was reddened, arms waving around frantically. In his hand gripped a piece of paper, and upon further inspection at the document, the Hokage smiled, fingers strumming on the scroll that he was reading earlier before the fortunate distraction.

Behind the hysterical Chuunin, a crowd of curious shinobi bystanders imprudently loitered around in the corridor, murmuring and casting glances at their Hokage, effectively crowding the outside of the office. Rumors and gossips were already circling around the village it seems, and Obito could spot the faces of his peers smooshed amongst the crowd of onlookers. Asuma looked disgruntled, mostly since Kurenai had dragged him here only to be cramped about like a can of sardine; Kurenai herself was too busy giggling and gossiping with roughhousing Anko, who gave him a smug grin and an indecent gesture. Of course, Gai was an easy one to distinguish amongst the crowd, crying his heart out as he gave Obito a thumbs up, screaming loudly about the Passion of Youth much to the dismay of those unfortunate enough to be close to him.

“Yes.” Obito, their infamous usually stoic Hokage, smiled warm and bright. His visible eye shined brightly with purpose and hope, his scarred cheek specked with the beginning of a flush.

“That is indeed a Marriage Form.”

\---

“Hehh---?!”

Kakashi found himself gaping, holding out his left hand against the sunlight streaming through the open window of the bedroom, enthralled by the glistening silver shine that emanated from the unexpected object currently occupying his left ring finger.

It was a ring. One that upon closer inspection was impressively made of pure silver, its surface adorning the intricate carving of Lily flowers, which circled along the smooth surface of the metal. It was simple, yet beautiful. He found himself following the pattern with a finger, marveling at the delicate work. But he then blinked.

“W-what is this?” He tried taking the thing off, to no avail. It seems that it was stuck on his finger indefinitely, reinforced by a seal, so no matter how hard he tried to pull it off, it would not budge in the slightest. As the silver-haired Jounin increased his effort, he heard the crinkle of paper, so he moved the pillow and saw a bright parchment entitling the scrawled handwriting of Obito.

Kakashi blushed so deeply that he started glowing like a peach.

“Obito you idiot, at least be more romantic and give me a more decent proposal, would youuu--?!” He scrambled off the bed, sending the comforter and pillows flying, unabashed of his nakedness as he hurried off to the bathroom, determined to confront Obito in his office no matter how busy the fool would be.

The piece of paper gently landed on the floor, crumpled by the Hatake’s earlier outburst, swaying a little by the morning breeze.

_‘You are mine, as I am yours. Now, together, and forevermore._

_Signed by Hatake Obito,_

_To Uchiha Kakashi.’_

\---

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you surprised that no one dies or a plot-twist bad ending? Yeah, me too. I'm rusty from the lack of writing, so please excuse some mistakes or retcons. 
> 
> I picked lilies mostly because Kakashi always leaves lilies flowers at Rin's grave, so I thought it would be fitting. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Hatake Kakashi.


End file.
